Cat Trouble
by Luna WhiteWolf
Summary: An OC is turned into a cat by a substance that was being tested. Will she be able to change back? Will Danny help her? Summary probably sucks, but story inside is better. I promise
1. I'm a Cat!

**Another new story! Wooo! Okay, enough with the spazzing. It's cat time :3 And its awsumz ;) I hope you enjoy this one!**

I lifted my head and yawned before opening my eyes. Cars drove by on the street at the front of the alley, along with a few people. I stood up and shook myself.

"I am the Box Ghost!"

I looked up to see the Box Ghost floating above me.

"Beware!" He phased through the wall on the opposite side of the alley.

I rolled my eyes with an amused smiled on my face. The Box Ghost visited me sometimes, just to talk, nothing like a friendly hug or anything like that. He can get a bit annoying, but the "Beware!" he always shouts cheers me up a bit when he sees that I'm down.

My ear twitched, alerting me of danger nearby. I felt a sharp poke in my hindquarters and I looked to see a dart. I looked up and saw two men in white with guns on the roof top above me. I quickly batted the dart away with my paw and ran away once I recognized the men. It was too late. I felt spasms of pain surge through my body. I gritted my teeth, closed my eyes, and gripped the cement with my claws as I tried to bare the pain. It felt like I was in a large, hot furnace with burning coals in it. After a few agonizing minutes past – which really seemed like hours – I collapsed on the ground, trying to recover from the incident.

After a few moments of lying on the ground, I finally opened my eyes and sat up. I stood up and shook myself before stumbling sideways a bit. I wouldn't normally do that, so why am I stumbling now? I looked down the alley at the walls and I blinked a few times in confusion. It was like I had shrunk down in size or something, because I was seeing from a lower level than I normally would.

I sat down and lifted my paw, stroking my tongue over it. I stopped mid-lick and stared at my paw, wide-eyed. My paw was smaller than I was used to seeing, and my claws weren't sticking out like they were supposed to. I set my paw down and gripped the cement, seeing my claws unsheathe. I sheathed them and stared down at my paws in shock and confusion. _What the hell? _I slowly stood up and walked over to a nearby puddle of water. I stood over the puddle and looked at what the water was reflecting. What I saw was even more shocking to me. I was staring into the face of a medium-haired white cat with ice-blue eyes!

My mouth gaped open and I sat down, wrenching my gaze from the reflection. _What the hell happened to me?_ A split-second after that thought, my eyes narrowed – or my pupils narrowed to slits to be correct – in realization and I – hissed? – in anger and annoyance. _The Guys in White. How annoying… And why me? Why not- The Box Ghost!_ My eyes widened and my ears laid back, flat against my head. _They saw me with him and then they shot that dart at me! That dart must have had some sort of substance that they were working on and they decided to test it on me!_ I hissed again before my ears perked up.

I turned my head around to see someone walking by the entrance to the alley. My eyes widened and I raced after the human. It was Sam Manson. I bounded up to her – on my annoyingly short legs – and walked beside her. "Sam, it's me, Luna!"

Sam stopped and turned to me. She stared down at me in surprise and then her gaze softened slightly. She kneeled down and held out her hand. "Hello, where did you come from," she asked.

I tilted my head slightly and I stared up at her in confusion. "Uh… Sam, why are you talking to me that way," I asked her.

Sam sighed and brought her purple spider backpack off of her back and set it down in between us. She reached forward and grabbed me from under my forelegs and picked me up. "Well, I'll take you home for now. Then I'll see what to do with you next." She then set me down inside her backpack and zipped it up, leaving a small breathing whole at the top.

I felt the bag being picked up and set on her back before she resumed walking. "You're lucky I found you a few houses down from my place," I heard Sam say. I shook my head in confusion and clawed at the hole at the top of the backpack.

_Sam, let me out! It's me! Luna!_ I tried to tell her mentally. I heard her walking up some stairs and then unlocking a door before she opened and closed it. I heard her walking up yet _more_ stairs and then opening another door before closing it. I felt the bag shift and then it set down on something soft. The hole grew bigger as Sam unzipped the bag and I leaped out once it was big enough. I sat down on the bed and watched her climb onto her bed. She grabbed a phone from a small table beside the bed and placed it in front of her.

"My friend, Danny, is going to call soon so we can meet up with our friend, Tucker, and hang out. I'm going to bring you with me so I can show you to them," Sam replied, a small smile on her face. I just rolled my ice-blue eyes. "Do you have a name?"

"Yes, it's Luna," I meowed.

"I'll give you one then." Sam's violet eyes turned to thoughtfulness.

I sighed heavily and lay down, tucking my forepaws in under my chest. I wrapped my bushy tail around my small body and waited.

Sam sat up straight and stared at me. I tilted my head slightly. "Hmm… What about Lily?" I only blinked. "Jellica?" I stayed silent. "Lilith?" Silence.

Sam sighed and thought for a moment. She blinked after a while and her gaze brightened. "How about Krista," she asked.

_I might as well have a name for this form…_ I stared up at her and mewed, my voice almost sounding like a kitten's.

"Okay Krista-" She was cut off by the sound of the phone ringing and vibrating on the bed. I sat up as she answered it. She and the other voice talked for a few minutes before she hung up and stuffed me back into her backpack. "Sorry, Krista. It's the only way I can carry you. Besides, I want it to be a surprise!" She zipped up the bag, leaving only that small hole for me to breathe air.

***gasps* Luna's been turned into a cat! Wth is going on here! It doesn't seem like she's too happy about it either. Well, please review**


	2. Cat Instincts and Watchful Eyes

**Another chapter! Well, let's see what happens in this chappie :3**

**Reviews**

**BlackSpectorWolf: Well, I'm glad you do! :D**

**Oak Leaf Ninja: I know right? My poor fursona, turned into a cat without any powers... *hugs Luna/Krista tightly in a comforting hug***

I just lay inside Sam's backpack, being lulled by the movement. I closed my eyes before I heard her yell two familiar names, those two familiar voices answering back. I opened my eyes fully, my ears pricked, and waited for Sam to let me out. They talked for a little while.

"So why do you have your backpack?" It was Tucker Foley.

"Because I have a surprise to show you," Sam replied.

"Let me guess, a new map, or something?" That voice was Danny Fenton's. I was glad to hear his voice.

"Nope." I felt the backpack shift as Sam set it down. She unzipped it and reached in, grabbing me from under my forelegs. She lifted me out and held me up so they could see me.

Both Tucker and Danny had surprised faces. "What are you doing with a white cat? Won't it get fur on your clothes?"

"I found _her_ near my place and I took her with me."

"I guess you named her as well," Danny asked.

Sam set me down on the cement and she stood up. "Yes, her name is Krista."

I ignored the rest of their conversation about me. A long white and blue cloth flew down near me and I pounced on it – another instinct I received. The cloth – what looked to be some sort of thin scarf – was white with blue spots. I unsheathed my claws to ensure that it wouldn't fly away. _Since I don't have any accessories on this form, I might as well change that._ I picked it up in my mouth and padded back over to Sam, my tail and head held high.

When I got over to her, I set the scarf down and placed a paw on it. I meowed and Sam kneeled down to see what I wanted. I meowed, tapped the scarf with my paw, and licked my chest fur a few times before looking up at her expectantly. She didn't seem to figure out what I wanted yet. So, I did the same thing over again. I think she finally understood, because she took the scarf and wrapped it around my neck.

Sam leaned back and stared me, a small smile forming on her lips. "There, is that what you wanted," she asked me.

I looked down at the scarf and then looked back up to, meowing. She patted my head before standing back up and resuming the conversation. I just rolled my eyes slightly and looked at Danny – who was locked in conversation as well. I padded over to him and rubbed up against his leg, purring. It felt really weird to be acting like a cat, but when you are a cat, and you are left with cat instincts, you basically have no choice but to act like one.

Danny looked down at me before kneeling down and petting my head softly. I rubbed my head against his hand and purred loudly. A small smile appeared on his face and he picked me up in his arms, cradling me. I purred and placed a forepaw on his cheek bone, unsheathing and sheathing my claws.

"Ow! What is she doing," Danny asked.

"She's kneading. That's what cats do when they are happy," Sam replied.

I closed my eyes and smiled in amusement. My ears pricked up and my eyes flew open to see the Guys in White standing on a roof top nearby, staring down at us. I laid my ears flat against my head, jumped out of Danny's arms, arched my back, and hissed. Danny, Sam, and Tucker followed my hostile gaze until they spotted the Guys in White. I hid behind Danny's leg and hissed up at the men in the suits.

"Are they after Krista," Tucker asked in confusion.

"They might have found a way to track you down," Sam replied, glancing at Danny.

They engaged in yet another conversation – or an argument for that matter. I saw the Guys in White back up and disappear out of sight on the roof. My ears slowly lifted and I forced my fur to lay flat. I padded over to Sam and pawed at her leg, my claws sheathed. She looked down at me before kneeling down. "Do you think she'd run away if I let her walk with us," she asked.

"Well, since she's stayed with us so far, I doubt she'll run away," Tucker replied.

"Okay." Sam picked up her backpack and they began to walk down the sidewalk.

I meowed and bounded after them, catching up to Danny. I stayed by their side, even as a car rushed by, plastering my fur against my body the wrong way. I stopped and shook my fur out and then bounded up to Danny.

**Krista has a new accessory! La! Anywayz, hope you enjoyed ;) Plz review**


	3. Luna Revealed and Stolen

**Another chapter! This is where it starts to get epic O.O Enjoy! :D**

I've been a cat for almost a week now. I'd play with my scarf every now and then, but then stop and fix it. I stayed at Sam's house, always in her room. I just didn't want to find out what would happen if her parents found me. I lay down with my forepaws tucked under my chest and my tail wrapped around my body, my head set on the soft bed.

I lifted my head as Sam entered the room. She threw her backpack on the floor beside the bed and got out her laptop. She set it in front of me while she lay on her stomach behind me. She turned the laptop on and went into some sort of chatroom.

_Danny: Hey guys_

_Tucker: Hey dude_

_Sam: I'm just glad its the weekend…_

_Tucker: Yeah me too_

_Danny: I haven't seen any ghosts lately… Its too quiet_

_Sam: Well that just means we can hang out without any interruptions_

I looked at Sam and meowed, sitting up. "What is it, Krista," she asked. I pointed my paw at the keyboard and meowed. "Alright, Krista."

_Sam: Hang on. Krista wants to type something. And if I know cats it'll look like gibberish lol_

I rolled my eyes, a small smile forming on my face.

_Sam: Krista: I am actually Luna!_

I sat back on my haunches and waited for a reply. Even Sam was silent.

_Danny: Sam was that you typing for her?_

Sam leaned forward and started typing.

_Sam: No it wasnt me! Krista actually typed that!_

_Danny: Fine I'll call you and we'll see if she typed it or not_

A few seconds later something popped up on the screen and Sam accepted it. Two split screens appeared; one containing Danny and the other containing Tucker.

"Okay, now tell Krista to type something," Danny told Sam.

I rolled my eyes and began typing on the keyboard with my small paws.

_Sam: Hi_

I sat back and lifted a paw and sort of waved slowly. Both Danny and Tucker had shocked faces.

"Luna?"

_Sam: Yes! Do you know how long Ive been trying to tell you guys that? Being a cat without any powers is hard and weird!_

"Well, I don't think I know of any other animal that is as smart as Luna," Tucker replied.

"True," Danny replied. "But how are you a cat?"

I hissed at the memory and then typed on the keyboard.

_Sam: I was sleeping in an alley like I normally do and then I got shot with a dart that contained some type of liquid. I looked up and the GiW were sitting on the top of the roof above me! I frantically tried to get the dart off and tried to run away, but then I blacked out. When I woke up a few mins later, I was seeing at cat level. I saw my reflection in a puddle and I ran to the sidewalk where I met Sam_

"Wow, that's some story," Sam, Tucker, and Danny said in unison.

_Sam: Come on! You gotta help me!_

I flattened my ears against my head and made a tiny mewl, showing I was upset. My ears perked up at a loud knocking.

"What was that?" Danny asked.

Sam sighed, "I'll be right back. Someone's at the door." She then got up and walked over to her door, opened it, and walked out.

I tilted my head to the side in curiosity. I stood up and crept to the edge of the bed.

"Oh and now you're leaving too," Danny asked.

I hissed in reply, telling them to keep quiet. I jumped off the bed and padded out of the door, where Sam had left a crack. I padded around the corner and crept up to the railing, close to where the stairs were. I peaked over the edge, my whiskers twitching in curiosity. My pupils narrowed and then widened when I saw who was at the door. The Guys in White. I mewled softly in surprise and fear and raced back into Sam's room. I flew onto the bed – because I was running so fast – and began typing on the laptop.

_Sam: The GiW are here!_

My ears perked up to footsteps going up the stairs and I immediately leaped off the bed on the other side and crawled under the bed. I crawled to the wall and crouched down, my ears back in fear.

Sam opened the door and walked into her room, followed by two Guys in White. I moved ever so closer to the wall. The two men walked further into the room and one man knelt down, looking under the bed.

"What's going," I heard Danny say, and then the sound of Sam's laptop closing.

The man looking under the bed looked my way and saw me; he put a device in front of his face – pointed at me – and beeped. "Found her," he said. He reached out to grab me and I tried to crawl away, but I wasn't fast enough. He grabbed my scruff and pulled me out from under the bed.

I writhed and hissed in his grasp, trying to get free. When that didn't work, I twisted around and bit down on his hand. He yelled in pain and released me. I landed on my paws and tried to run away, but the other man grabbed my scruff with one hand and my hindquarters with the other. I hissed and meowed until they put me in some type of container. They closed the lid and I tried to get out, but it was futile.

"What are you doing," Sam yelled angrily at them.

"We're taking our experiment back to the lab," one man said, "by order of the government." He pulled out a sheet of paper from inside his vest.

They pushed Sam aside and walked out of her room, down the stairs, and out of her house. I turned and meowed, my paws on the glass as I stared at Sam's house.

**Krista got taken? And Danny didn't do anything about it? Danny what is WRONG with you! Anywayz, plz review ;)**


	4. Dan Helped?

**Another chapter! *scree-gasp* I love this chapter, not becuz its the end, but becuz there's a special someone in here who you might not have expected ;)**

I opened my eyes to find myself lying on a cold metal table. I stood up and shook myself. That's when I felt a collar around my neck. I looked at my reflection on the table and looked at the collar; it was one I had never seen before. I heard the door open and I flinched. The two Guys in White who had brought me here before had entered.

I hissed at them. They just closed the door behind them, not paying any attention to my threats or warning. The men walked over to the table that I was on and I back up. "Are you going to speak," one said.

_The collar allows me to speak? Fine, I'll speak._ "Change me back," I spat, my ice-blue eyes cold with hostility.

"Now why would we want to do that?"

"Change me back!"

"You're a smart animal, so I suggest that you tell us what you know about the town's menace." He threw paperwork on the table and it slapped against the metal which made me jump.

I looked at the picture; it was Danny Phantom. I looked back up to them and hissed, "And what if I don't?"

"Then there will be consequences. Now, tell us what you know about him," he growled.

I just turned my head and looked away. A sharp pain erupted into my body as I felt a shocking coming from around my neck. _Oh, now it's a shock collar too?_ I flattened my ears against my small head and then stared at the men. "Change me back and I'll tell you."

"Not gonna happen."

I growled softly. I seen something green and I looked to my right to see a set of glowing green eyes, but nothing else. I stared at them in confusion. _Danny?_ The eyes blinked and then turned red. I stared at them in surprise. _Red eyes? Danny doesn't have red eyes…_

Hands slammed on the table which made me jump and arch my back, fur standing on end. "If you're thinking about escaping, then don't even think about it! We have security cameras everywhere and personal on watch at every turn," one sneered.

I suddenly felt a wave of dizziness come over me and the table came up to meet me. The two men had surprised looks on their face, and that's all I saw before everything went black…

_When I came to, I found myself in a cage – like what they use for kittens in Pet World – but mine had more platforms in it. I stood up and looked around. The room was dark and eerily silent… No sound came from any nearby rooms either. I stood up and looked around. Suddenly, a shape appeared in front of the cage. He looked up into its face. I couldn't see the face but I saw glowing red eyes._

_I flattened my ears against my head and I backed up until I felt cold metal come through my fur. I was cornered at the back of my cage. The figure opened the cage door and reached its hand towards…_

I jolted awake as lights came on. I looked around to see that I was in the same cage. I hissed softly from the wake-up call. I sat up and looked to see a man come into the room. He was wearing a white lab coat with sunglasses on. His skin was an odd color and I couldn't see his hair, because he had a hood on. Somehow I knew him…

The man came closer and into the light shone above my cage. I stared in surprise, my pupils narrowed, as the man's features came into full view. He had blue, ghostly skin and he was quite muscular. He tilted his head down to look at me and then smirked. That's when I gasped. He had fangs and red eyes! He took the hood down to reveal his white flaming hair.

"Dan," I mewled, pure shock driving me to speak. I was afraid at the most though. Why would he come here, to _me?_

Dan didn't respond. He just opened the cage door and reached in to grab me. I backed up until I felt the back of the cage. He grabbed my scruff and pulled me out of the cage. He held me in an awkward position in his arms. My ears perked up as someone came into the room. Dan turned around and I saw the two men from before.

They pulled out their guns and aimed them at us, the guns making a whirring sound. "Don't move!"

"Oh, please," Dan said. He turned intangible and flew us through the ceiling. He flew through the night air, his hair blowing in the breeze.

"What are you doing? Where are you taking me," I squeaked.

Dan still didn't answer. He just kept flying.

We flew for a while until he saw an abandoned building. He flew inside it and set down on his feet. I leaped out of his arms and whirled around, my back arched and my fur on end. "Tell me what's going on," I hissed.

Dan walked over to the window and sat on the frame, not answering me. I hissed in annoyance and turned away. I seen stairs down the hall and I looked back to Dan. He was staring out the window, not paying any attention to me. I turned back to the hall and padded towards the stairs.

"I wouldn't leave if I were you."

I stopped in my tracks. I had hoped he wouldn't notice me. "And why not," I asked.

"You should know why," Dan responded.

I sighed and turned back. I squeaked in surprise as he threw something in my direction. I caught it in between my paws and stared at it. It was a small cylindrical container containing a green liquid. "What is this," I asked, looking up.

"Just drink it." He turned his gaze back out the window.

I flattened my ears in irritation. I really didn't want to drink anything that I didn't know what it would do to me.

Just, then Dan disappeared and I saw a familiar figure shoot past the window. It was Danny. I looked back down at the serum and saw a note on it. It read:

_If you want to change back, then drink this serum._

I knew then that Dan wasn't so bad after all. I shook my head and drank the liquid. When I blinked, I was back to my normal seeing level that I knew so well. I looked down at my paws and saw my glove and bracelets. I smiled and then ran up to the window, put my forepaws on the frame, and looked out the window. Danny was not far off.

I contacted him through our minds. _Danny!_

_Luna? You got your powers back?_

_Yeah, and you're not gonna believe me, but… Dan helped me._

__***scree-gasp* Dan helped Luna! WHAT? Omg! I follow someone who is making their own comic of Danny Phantom, that follows after the Disasteroid. And it has Dan in it and he's helping Danny. That person has made me see Dan in a different way and I just love Dan so much XD That's why I decided to put Dan in here. And how he knew about Luna being a cat is beyond me o.o**

**Anywayz, I hope you enjoyed this story! If you want to read that comic then just ask me and I'll send a link ;)**

**Plz review**


End file.
